


溯洄

by swifties007



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, alternate universe-reality&fantasy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swifties007/pseuds/swifties007
Summary: 非典型性娱乐圈paro





	溯洄

1

“我觉得我们上辈子可能认识。”

“你是在对我说话吗？”杨威利表情没有什么波澜，其余人则直直地看着莱因哈特——新晋最佳男主，只见他举着酒杯，慢慢走向坐在吧台另一侧的杨威利，然后在整个人快贴上杨威利的时候停下了。

“莱因哈特，你喝多了。”吉尔菲艾斯快步走上前把他拉回来，一脸歉意地看向杨威利，“他酒品不好。”

“我认真的。”莱因哈特拨开了吉尔菲艾斯的手，绛红的血丝爬上了他的脸庞，他解下了几乎不离身的吊坠，递给杨威利。

“这是…？”杨威利接过吊坠，暗金色的外壳雕刻着狮子的纹样，在不显眼的地方有几处指甲细细的划痕，像争抢的痕迹，“我能打开看看吗？”

“当然，”莱因哈特摆摆手，“事实上，我很早就想给你看看了。”

杨威利得到应允后打开了吊坠，左侧放置着一卷红发，右侧放着两张照片，一张杨威利猜测是莱因哈特姐弟和吉尔菲艾斯的合照，另一张照片被夹在三人合影之下，当杨威利小心地将它拿出来的时候，表情一怔。

虽然照片已经泛黄，但那照片上的人物，毫无疑问，是他和莱因哈特，他们背对背靠着，坐在草坪上，莱因哈特酷似古装的造型，而杨威利则是一身蓝色军装。

“那绝对是你吧，杨导。”莱因哈特似醉非醉地靠在吧台上，“我不记得我们有合作过，所以这张照片……”

杨威利将吊坠交还给莱茵哈特，“那依你之见，我们上辈子是什么关系呢？”

“恋人，宿敌，爱和恨。”莱因哈特捋了下金发，“事实上，两句话根本说不清楚。”

“这张照片对我来说没有那么深刻的含义，”杨威利差点笑了出来，“而且刚才的那段话，我可以当作表白吗？”

莱因哈特脸红到了耳根，他连忙背过身，“是的……啊不是，不是表白。”

围观了这一出好似言情剧的一幕的吃瓜群众爆发了一阵狂笑，小小的酒吧充满了快活的空气。

杨威利也觉得有些不好意思：“逗你玩的，莱因哈特，你不要放在心上。关于我们上辈子的故事…”他顿了顿，忍住不笑出来，“待会儿我还有两小时才休息，你可以慢慢讲给我听。”

亚典波罗吹了声口哨，悄悄对着旁边的波布兰耳语了几句，随即两人都大笑了起来，一直很安静的缪拉感慨道：“还好这里没有记者。”

“你怎么知道？”亚典波罗不知怎么听到这句碎碎念，“没准明天推特首页就会转疯了，“奥斯卡最佳男主深情告白最佳导演，称要再续前世缘”

“比起这个，”吉尔菲艾斯担忧地望着趴在吧台上睡着的莱因哈特，“你们又把他扔给我吗？”

2

卡介伦是被一通电话叫醒的。

他摸索着床头灯的开关，霎时间，强光的照射让他下意识捂紧了双眼。

循声找到了压在堆积如山的文件下的手机，他点了接听键，姆莱的冷淡声音透过扬声器传到他的耳朵里，如同连珠炮一般，每个字都让他的神经更加清醒。

“杨上热门了，和罗严克拉姆一起。”

“你再重复一遍，我没听清楚。”卡介伦戴上了眼镜，用电脑登上了推特，看到热门tag上的#LYtogether#，而且它还以每秒钟200的点击率慢慢在榜单爬升，“怎么回事？”

“还有狗仔拍下视频为证。”姆莱接过话头继续说下去，“标题很有煽动性，“奥斯卡最佳男主深情告白最佳导演，希望再续前世姻缘”

卡介伦感觉到了自己的眼皮在打架，但他的脑神经已经完全清醒，只见视频中，莱因哈特·罗严克拉姆举着酒杯，慢慢走向杨威利，抑扬顿挫地宣告着：“我觉得我们上辈子可能认识。”

莱因哈特虽然不是科班出身，但大学时丰富的舞台剧表演经验，让他台词功底非常优秀，一字一句字正腔圆，很有味道，情感丰沛。

镜头短暂地一卡，随后杨威利终于出镜：“那依你之见，我们上辈子是什么关系呢？”

卡介伦满脸黑线，只见镜头中的莱因哈特面色绯红：“恋人，宿敌，爱和恨，事实上，两句话根本说不清楚。”

“我可以把它当作表白吗？”镜头诡异地一颤，卡介伦也跟着视频中的杨威利笑了出来。

“这剪的什么玩意啊。”卡介伦吐槽，“那边有什么反应吗？”

“罗严克拉姆发推了。”姆莱给他发了个链接，“杨回了。”

@lionheart：

很抱歉，我喝的太多了。@yang_wenli 希望这个小插曲不影响我们的友谊。

回复：  
@yang_wenli：作为代价，我下次要喝到你破产。

@athenpolo：下任杨男郎预定？  
回复：@yang_wenli：没有的事。

@superbat4ever:好了吃瓜群众可以散了，莱酒品不行不是公认的吗……

@stefanSalvatore：无语，小莱的绯闻对象怎么前脚刚去，后脚又来的……是我吉男神不能打还是希尔德咖位不够？  
回复：  
@deman：抱歉，希尔德只是黄金狮旗下新人……真的咖位不够  
@thirteen：讲道理，只是喝醉了，又是同性，这能有什么隐情啊？  
回复：@yang_love：放到别人身上是不能说明什么，可惜到你莱皇身上，就有趣了…  
回复：@Liam：同理杨导演

3

莱因哈特依稀记得自己是被吉尔菲艾斯和罗严塔尔抬回下榻的宾馆的。远在高中时期，他们就经常被动承担着把喝多趴在吧台上睡着的莱因哈特抬回家的任务，有时候米达麦亚和女朋友会来开车送他们一程，但大多数情况是他们三个人摇摇晃晃地走回米达麦亚家，东倒西歪地躺在沙发上睡到第二天早晨。

“你醒啦。”听到了床板微微的响动，吉尔菲艾斯倒了杯水给莱因哈特。“安妮罗杰打电话来问你的情况了，我就跟她说你睡下了。”

莱因哈特如释重负地点点头：“那就好，她还有说什么吗？”

“没什么。”吉尔菲艾斯摇摇头，“怎么了？”

莱因哈特无奈地捅了捅友人的胳膊：“你知道我在说什么，你们俩磨磨唧唧几年了，我个做弟弟的关心一下你们啊。”

“你被缪拉传染的越来越八婆了，”吉尔菲艾斯吐槽，被莱因哈特掐了下腰，“我们挺好。”

莱因哈特露出了欣慰的笑容：“你也回去休息吧，吉尔菲艾斯。”

待吉尔菲艾斯走后，莱因哈特跳下床，摘下了吊坠将照片小心翼翼地取下来，指腹轻轻摩挲着齿轮状的边框，刹那间，他感觉照片似乎有种特别的引力，把他往另一个世界拖去。

一阵天旋地转之后，莱因哈特发现自己置身于一座豪华的宫殿之中，和古装剧一样，金碧辉煌的大厅，巴洛克建筑风格又带些德系色彩，墙纸是黄金狮子，看起来像某国的国徽。

他沿着走廊一路走下去，偶尔能碰见几个端着餐具的女仆，她们似乎并没有注意他的存在，或是熟视无睹地走过，莱因哈特心想，这让他松了口气。

“不知道这诺大的宫殿是属于谁的呢？”莱因哈特很好奇，自从踏入这座宫殿，他就有一种莫名的熟悉感。

不知不觉，他进入了走廊尽头的房间，门口罕见地有卫兵把守，但他们对莱因哈特无动于衷，这下莱因哈特确定这个世界没人能发现他了，胆子也越发大了起来，他光明正大地推开了房门，只见一个留着一头摇滚明星般地飘逸金色长发的青年坐在书桌上办公。

莱因哈特恶作剧心起，便蹑手蹑脚地绕到青年身后，双手搭上了他的肩膀：“surprise？”

他明显地感觉那青年整个人一僵，但很快他就被那人以标准的擒拿姿势按在玻璃窗前，天地良心，莱因哈特无语，这个世界怎么了？

“慢慢转过身来。”

莱因哈特心里叫苦不迭，他高举双手作投降状，慢慢转了一圈，正对着一张与自己一模一样的脸。

“你好啊，我叫莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆。”

长发青年神色古怪地瞪着他。

莱因哈特心想刚才在气势上弱了一截，连忙收敛了表情，瞪了回去。

“我知道你，或者说‘我’和杨威利……”见对方不说话，莱因哈特便主动打破僵局，“有一腿。”

长发青年眉头皱成一团，过了一会儿，才缓缓开口：“你也认识杨威利？”

莱因哈特暗忖：这不是废话吗，杨威利也算我一个酒友，不过他结合以前的梦境分析出此君和那个“杨威利”感情进展并不顺利，决定不刺激他了。

“泛泛之交。”莱因哈特摆出了职业性的微笑，“怎么了？”

“杨威利前段时间去世了。”

他说出这话的时候眼角含泪，莱因哈特一下子愣在原地。

“朕知道你，另一个朕。”

“抱歉打断您，我只是一个普通人。”莱因哈特打断了他的话，神色凝重。

“这无伤大雅，”皇帝表情柔和了不少，“抱歉刚才有些失态，因为你提了个很让人怀念的名字。”

“愿您还能找寻到您的幸福。”莱因哈特只能憋出这种干巴巴的套话，他能感受到那个自己深深的哀怮，但他想不出方法能够安慰对方。

“你该回去了。”皇帝转过身，打了个响指，莱因哈特又是眼前一黑，在失去意识之前，他看见了对着窗户抹眼泪的皇帝。

莱因哈特又睁开了惺忪的双眼，他能隐约看见红发好友的身影，好像还在呼唤自己的名字。

过了几分钟莱因哈特才缓过来。映入眼帘的是表情紧张的红发好友。

“服务生看到你昏倒在地上，莱因哈特。”吉尔菲艾斯语气非常激动，“答应我，下次不要再喝多了。”

不是酒的原因，莱因哈特试图解释，但红发好友偏执地厉害：“不要再提什么前世的记忆那些乱七八糟的事了，我只关心你的身体健康。”吉尔菲艾斯帮他掖好被子，“如果追寻前世记忆这么危险的话，我不支持你这么做。”

4

【empire时隔三年再次合体！将为《silver album》献唱主题曲】

本报讯：（记者：缪拉）

今日下午，著名男子组合‘empire’在好莱坞召开发布会，宣布将为电影《silver album》献唱主题曲《winter is coming》，电影《silver album》改编自新锐作家亚典波罗的同名小说，讲述了在漫长的严冬，男女主角在对抗出没的“异鬼”同时展开的可歌可泣的爱情故事。

‘empire’组合成立于六年前，最初成员包括主唱兼队长莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆，“吉他双璧”奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔和渥夫·米达麦亚，鼓手坎普，贝斯手齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。后来在发行首张专辑之前，坎普由于一场事故退队，奥贝斯坦加入。五年前，empire发行首张专辑《empire》，其中单曲《we are here》首周就获得billboard和uk single chart榜首，之后empire组合佳作频出，可是在发行了第三张专辑《victory》之后，却传出了成员不合的消息，很快，吉尔菲艾斯便发推特称“因身体原因退出组合”，罗严塔尔接受采访表示“吉尔菲艾斯饱受听力下降的困扰，但他退出的原因绝非仅仅因此。”

《victory》全球巡演结束之后，一条震撼粉丝，以及广大摇滚乐迷的消息传了出场，empire要解散！一时间人心惶惶，莱因哈特最后不得不亲自发推解释目前组合采取“单飞不解散”的模式，“吉尔菲艾斯的离开是我们的损失”。

宣布单飞后，莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆出乎意料地走上了荧屏之路，在接演小成本电影《黄金时代》之后，他展示了非同寻常的出色演技，片约不断，第二部《列国纷争》在众望所归中获得奥斯卡奖。罗严塔尔和米达麦亚则各出了自己的个人专辑，同时他们还一起合作了《黄金时代》的主题曲。奥贝斯坦和吉尔菲艾斯虽然没有发布新的作品，但细心粉丝发现，奥贝斯坦加入了莱因哈特自己创立的帝国娱乐公司，吉尔菲艾斯则为多名知名歌手作词，包括《winter is coming》，积极参与公益活动。

总之，这一颜值超高的人气组合终于要发新曲了，这不仅是对粉丝的好消息，也是广大摇滚迷的幸事。

“感谢大家对我们的支持。”莱因哈特接过亚典波罗递来的话筒，“现在我们会现场表演这首歌，让我看见你们的双手！”

莱因哈特天生就擅长调动他人的情绪，他一开口，台下的迷妹们举起了五颜六色的灯牌，亚典波罗则很开心地与台下的粉丝自拍。

杨威利也来了现场，他特地选择了后排不显眼的位置，还戴了顶黑色的鸭舌帽。这件事原本有他的参与，听说伊谢尔伦影视公司有意将亚典波罗的小说改成电影，他便联系姆莱帮他“做好宣传工作”，还提出邀请‘empire’来献唱主题曲。

“杨，难得你这么上心，”卡介伦听了他的想法摇了摇头，“可是我们都知道莱因哈特他们目前都单飞有了自己事业，你怎么说服他们呢？”

杨威利神秘的笑一笑：“我自有办法。”

卡介伦无奈：“那随便你去执行。”

那之后，杨威利独自开车来到了莱因哈特家，据说两人促膝长谈了一晚，虽然不知道聊天的内容，但莱因哈特竟然答应了杨威利的请求，同时他们还设法取得了组合成员的一致认可。

“摄影师，把镜头往观众席切一下！”正在直播发布会的导播忽然激动了起来，“那不是杨威利吗！”

杨威利看到移动的镜头只想找个地方钻下去，他装作没看见，但霎时间所有镜头都往他这里切，镁光灯照的他几乎睁不开眼。

他自暴自弃般的摘下了帽子，脱下了墨镜。正在表演的莱因哈特看得愣住了。

“他是来砸场子的吗？”奥贝斯坦吐槽道。

“学长？”亚典波罗也是一脸难以置信。

主持人亲自引导杨威利上台，亚典波罗第一个凑上去打招呼，同时还给他了一个结实的拥抱。

“学长你要来都不通知我一声。”

“呵呵。”杨威利苦笑，亚典波罗身高比他高一点，他勾着自己的肩膀，而杨威利并不习惯和朋友在公开场合肢体接触，因此只是拍了拍亚典波罗的肩膀，活像安慰后辈部下一样。

“杨……”莱因哈特一时不知说什么好，“你好。”

“抱歉，抢了你们的风头。”杨威利挠了挠头发，“我只是想来看看学弟。”

“无妨，”莱因哈特伸出了手，“看到你来，我也很高兴。期待之后能够合作。”

杨威利与他对视了一眼，也伸出了手：“我也是。”

5

“杨威利。”

发布会结束之后，莱因哈特他们一起离开会场，然后在一个路口道别，在已经分开走出去一段路之后，莱因哈特突然小跑着折回去叫住了和亚典波罗在路边吃冰激凌的杨威利。

“关于上次的话题，我希望能继续。”莱因哈特斟酌了一下词句，还是装作淡定地说了出来。

“那你们慢慢聊，我先走了。”亚典波罗识趣地离开了，杨威利还来不及挽留，新锐作家撒腿就走，临走前还扔给了他一堆零零碎碎的钞票，作为冰激凌的钱。

被人打扰与久违的学弟重聚，杨威利有些失落，但他很快调整过来心情，“请讲。”

莱因哈特摘下了吊坠，轻握住杨威利的手将它放在吊坠上：“闭上双眼，什么都别想，你看见了什么？”

杨威利刚想嘲他是不是酒还没醒，但很快他就闭嘴了。

正如莱因哈特所言，“前世”的他们的确是一对特别的恋人，尽管莱因哈特形容他们的恋情就像“像昙花一样稍纵即逝”，但在像走马灯一样的一幕幕幻像中穿梭，杨威利能大致勾勒出一个简单的故事轮廓。

年轻皇帝在回奥丁探亲的同时再次与前同盟元帅重逢，他们像普通情侣一般度过了两个月，最后“杨威利”还是选择了分手。

“您该回去了。”那是一个湿漉漉的雨天，两个没带雨伞的年轻人有些狼狈地站在电话亭里避雨。

一时寂静，只有外面淅淅沥沥的雨声和两人细细的呼吸声听得清楚。

“米达麦亚说费沙平安无事，朕多呆几天也无妨。”

黑发青年脱下了淋湿的外套，抖了抖水：“但这一切必须结束了。”

“不，朕会和你一起回费沙，”皇帝不解地看着他，“你不用担心。”

“我没有打持久战的心理准备。”对方笑容有点苦涩，“皇帝陛下，我的意思是，这两个月非常愉快，但我们都知道这不会长远。”

皇帝的笑容也渐渐变得僵硬：“所以你觉得长痛不如短痛，要和朕分手。这算什么？”他帮黑发青年人拿着外套，“我们总能想出办法的，不是吗？奥贝斯坦方面你不用顾虑，这是我的事。”

“但是……”黑发青年还想说什么，却被皇帝的唇堵住，这是皇帝一贯转移话题的手段。

在凄风苦雨的夜里，出门的行人寥寥无几，所以两人在电话亭的动静没什么人注意到。

“回去吧，莱因哈特。”’杨威利‘终于叫回了皇帝的昵称，“即使分开了，心还是在一起的。”

但是皇帝才回费沙不久，就传来了杨威利的死讯，造化弄人，他曾从一次次的暗杀中死里逃生，但这一次幸运女神没有眷顾他。

“你看到了什么？”待这里的杨威利重新睁开眼睛，莱因哈特就迫不及待的询问他。

“我们。”杨威利吃完了冰激凌，“我开始有点相信这些幻象了，也许是我们都疯了。”

“也许是另一条世界线也说不定。”莱因哈特继续推测，“或者是小说的剧情也说不准。”

6

早上七点，卡介伦准时到伊谢尔伦娱乐公司上班。他一推门，坐在沙发上的杨威利立即向他打了声招呼。卡介伦下意识点点头回应，然后看了眼手表，真的是七点整。

“杨，你这是…？”卡介伦一脸震惊，“才七点。”

“我昨天不小心在单位睡着了，刚睡醒呢。”杨威利挠了挠乱发，从沙发上站起来，往前走了几步，脚步跌跌撞撞，最后不慎撞上了桌角，被卡介伦稳稳扶住。

“这不像你，发生了什么，杨？”卡介伦面露忧色。

“在写项目书。”杨威利指了指桌上的一沓文件，“本子我也在写，还有一名联合编剧，你一定也知道他的名字。”

“亚典波罗？”卡介伦觉得杨威利一定是睡昏头了，“他可是你的御用编剧啊。”

“不，是莱因哈特。”杨威利将卡介伦搭在自己肩膀的手拿开，扬长而去，留卡介伦一个人在原地凌乱。

“是那个莱因哈特吗？”过了几分钟卡介伦才缓过来，“今天到底是怎么了，我是不是醒来方式不对。”

“卡介伦！”杨威利刚走，亚典波罗叼着棒棒糖就像一阵风一般蹿了出来，“刚才我撞见杨威利了，他昨天是……在写剧本吗？”

卡介伦慢慢地点了点头：“和罗严克拉姆一起。”

亚典波罗的棒棒糖掉了，卡介伦走上前，嫌恶地擦掉了他领子上的污渍：“别慌，小场面。”

两人相对无言，还好卡介伦手机铃响缓解了尴尬：“我是卡介伦。…好，请讲。…我马上安排，奥贝斯坦先生，一定要今天吗？…好，同时替我祝罗严克拉姆先生一切顺利。”

“什么事？”

卡介伦飞快地在群里发了一条消息：“一小时后全体开会，内容关于新项目，同时帝国娱乐公司也有代表出席。”

本来热闹的大群此刻一片死寂。因为他们知道，接下来很长时间，他们又会回想起被新片支配的恐惧。

“好久没回来过了。”坐在后座的米达麦亚望着车窗外现代感十足的伊谢尔伦大楼，“它就像个任人打扮的小姑娘，已经出落的亭亭玉立了。” 

“我们的排练厅大概也被拆掉了吧。”吉尔菲艾斯凑近米达麦亚说道，“要是莱因哈特也在，准要笑我还未老就沾上了老年人怀旧的情怀。”

“快到了。”奥贝斯坦冰冷的声音传来，两人才意识到他的存在。

黑色的轿车稳稳地在门口停下，三人快速下车，前台小姐领着他们进入会议厅。

吉尔菲艾斯发誓自己刚才看见了杨威利藏在桌子下的ipad在放莱因哈特巡演的录播。

“接下来我会解释一下这个新项目，首先，新片片名暂定为《银河英雄传说》，剧本灵感来源于莱茵哈特和我的梦，正好我答应了他与我合作的要求，是的，这就是他同意empire复出的条件。”

杨威利抱歉地看了一眼卡介伦：“抱歉我没有事先告诉你，学长。但你不要把它放在心上，这两件事本就是我自愿去做的。我一直很欣赏莱因哈特的才华，只不过之前因为种种原因没有与他合作，我觉得这一为他，或者说为我们独一无二打造的剧本，一定会叫好又叫座。”

“如果你们同意，我们现在就立项，剧本创作完之后就立即准备开机的工作。”卡介伦补充道。

“这是杨写的剧本，罗严塔尔，”莱因哈特招呼他的朋友，“虽然在他坚持下，剔除了我们的爱情戏，不过我觉得他改编的也不错。”

“爱情戏？”罗严塔尔觉得五雷轰顶，“你和杨威利？”

莱因哈特点点头：“可惜杨说他实在演不来，所以我也就由他去了。”

“哦。”罗严塔尔注意到了莱因哈特眼中一闪而过的遗憾，“虽然缺少了这部分感情戏桥段，但是我相信这部电影一定会非常精彩。”

“杨说，让这些变成专属于我们的记忆也不错。”莱因哈特轻声说道，“罗严塔尔，你说他是在暗示什么？”

“诶？”

7

“我觉得莱因哈特最近状态很危险。”

米达麦亚灵活地将口香糖换到右边咀嚼，然后压低了声音：“怎么了？”

“他巡演的状态很糟，晚上虽然早早睡觉，但我怀疑他根本没有好好休息。”罗严塔尔站在旅馆的门口，望着前方的雨帘，“他似乎把全部精力都放在那个新片上了，只要一闲下来，就在斟酌剧本的词句。”

“可惜我似乎帮不上什么大忙，”米达麦亚叹了口气，“只能靠你了。”

“我也无能为力，昨天他失踪了一上午，然后动用了半个酒店的服务生之后，我在他的客房找到了他。你知道，当时客房上锁，阳台上锁，无孔不入，也没有撬锁的痕迹，没有人能解释一个人怎么会突然失踪后又重新出现。”罗严塔尔吐槽道，“这几乎可以算是灵异事件了。而且本人坚称只是做梦，他一点都不知道自己去了哪里，顺便提一句，监控也证明了他晚上不是梦游，就是突然人间蒸发。”

“如果是别人说起这事，我一个字都不会相信。”米达麦亚换了只手握手机，“总之，等你们回来，我们再好好想办法解决此事。”

已是深夜，倾盆大雨，罗严塔尔莫名有种不详的预感，总觉得心里空落落的，少了些什么。

此刻他的skype上收到一条消息，联系人是黄金狮子头像，消息内容很简单：“我帮你叫了叫醒服务。”

罗严塔尔回了句谢谢，但对方很快就下线了。

“这人在搞什么啊。”罗严塔尔已经适应了莱因哈特最近的“随性作风”，并没有把这个太当回事。

他登陆了自己的推特小号，今天的表演过后，他又涨了几千粉，一贯严格的公共号都盛赞了他的表现，而对莱因哈特的表现只字不提，仿佛他从未存在过一般。#leinhard#的话题第一次从热门排行榜上消失，罗严塔尔心里一惊，谷歌了莱因哈特的名字，不光是维基点不开，连篇缪拉的通稿都没有，只有些游戏视频。

“该不会是竞争对手的恶作剧吧，”罗严塔尔越想越不对劲，一旦碰上关于莱因哈特的问题他大脑总是卡壳，“奥贝斯坦应该正在解决此事吧。”

就在这个时候，杨威利发来了视频联系的请求。

“我想找一下莱因哈特。”

“莱因哈特……他应该在其他的客房，我想想，”罗严塔尔沉思半晌，“对不起，我想不起来了。”

“你可以问问旅馆客服，”杨威利好心提醒他。

“可以是可以，但是，”罗严塔尔问道，“莱因哈特是谁，名字怎么拼写？”

8

莱因哈特在一片虚无中醒来，浓雾阻挡了他的视线。“这就是世界的终焉吗？”莱因哈特暗忖，“果然书上都是骗人的，哪有什么极乐世界。”

他在浓雾中与魑魅魍魉逆行，它们隐在浓雾中，自动地给莱因哈特让出一条道路。

“如果我是你，我就不会向前走。”察觉到有人拉住了他，莱因哈特停下了脚步，“什么人？”

“我无处不在。”莱因哈特转了一圈，四周的浓雾已经散去，前面是一道黑色的铁门，地狱犬着了魔一样吠叫着，眼睛仿佛能迸发出火焰一样。

“这里是地狱吗？”莱因哈特也佩服自己的冷静，“撒旦？”

“不，这只是个通道，我改变主意了，打开大门吧，莱因哈特。”那声音说道，莱因哈特甚至感觉到他在冷笑，“那是第四道门，记得早点回来。”

莱因哈特继续往前走，那些地狱犬突然安静了下来，他拼尽老命推开了大门，然后被镁光灯照射地几乎睁不开眼。

过了好久，莱因哈特才能恢复些许视力，这使他发现了罪魁祸首——一群少年拿着手机对着他一通狂拍，虽然身前玻璃多少能反射一些光线，但同时，他旁边还有一个小型镁光灯，一直从侧面照耀着他。

等人群过后，莱因哈特才通过玻璃反射知道了自己目前的形象——展示柜里的粘土人，穿着和梦中的皇帝有些相似，而旁边的杨威利粘土人，看上去也非常可爱。

待了一会儿，莱因哈特抽身而退，再次推开“第四道门”。

“我刚才在哪里？”他面色不善，“你不打算解释一下吗？撒旦。”

“那是现实世界，这里是现实与幻想相接的桥梁。”

莱因哈特沉思了一会儿：“你是想说，我的存在只是幻想吗？”

“对于你来说，真实和幻想的界限从来没有那么大。”忽然，莱因哈特眼前出现了无数道门，它们按照顺序徐徐打开，每道门中，莱因哈特都能看到不同的自己。就连最常见的作为皇帝的自己，人生经历也有着极大的不同。

“杨威利为什么这么关心你？”正当莱因哈特对着无数自己走马灯般的人生发呆的时候，背景音再次响起，语气非常激动，“他是被所谓前世生活洗脑了吗？”

那声音说的没错。自从莱因哈特因为穿越时空次数过多，客观实在性发生改变，难以被抑止力论证最后被判定消失之后，世界线发生了不小的变动。杨威利作为抑止力为莱因哈特回归留下的后门，不负众望，并没有放弃寻找一个“不存在的人”。

“没有任何关于莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆的消息吗？”杨威利语气稍显疲惫，“抱歉，罗严塔尔。也许是我搞错了，不麻烦您了。”

挂断了视频通讯，杨威利在白纸上划去了罗严塔尔的名字，望着近百个被划去的名字，这也证实了他的推测——这个世界的莱因哈特，从人间蒸发了。

本来是杨威利与莱因哈特合作的电影也改成了由先寇布和吉尔菲艾斯领衔出演的《金蝉脱壳X》，两位动作巨星的联手演绎的淋漓尽致，拳拳到肉，但在片场指导的杨威利总是兴致不高。

“杨，你刚才好久都没说话，怎么了？”亚典波罗注意到了杨威利的异常，“昨天没睡好吗？我看你这几天似乎一直在忙什么其他事。”

“没什么。”杨威利笑着搪塞过去，“失眠也算老毛病了。”

9

我不能坐以待毙。莱因哈特在心里对自己说，他已经在“通道”里被关了不知多少天，周围无声的环境折磨着他，让他几乎疯掉。

“该回去了。”几天都没动静的背景音再次响起，“你得感谢杨威利，他费尽千辛万苦找到了那根吊坠，中间还差点进局子，但好歹现在你能被放出来了。”

莱因哈特感觉到身子一轻，整个人在空间中慢慢上浮，浓雾逐渐散去，他熟悉的世界展现在了他的眼前。

他一眼就能看到在街头读报的杨威利，按往常的习惯他肯定第一时间上去打招呼，撩拨几句。但现在，自从他发现自己只是个被设定的人物之后，他再也没有勇气迈出那一步。

他不能清晰分辨出喜欢杨威利这个事实到底是自我意志还是人物设定，但从某个角度来说，真实和虚幻对他来说从来就没什么差别。

杨威利大概是看完了一页报纸，他轻轻放下之后，猝不及防对上了莱因哈特的双眼。莱因哈特心想他应该打个招呼，但他说不出口。

“我想我们上辈子大概认识。”街上人声嘈杂，但莱因哈特还是敏锐地听清了杨威利的话。

“你是在对我说话吗？”莱因哈特故作惊讶。

时间仿佛在那一刻就静止了，杨威利如释重负地将吊坠塞给他：“我似乎从照片里发现了什么线索。”

“这对我来说并没有什么深刻的含义。”莱因哈特苦笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 时隔一年我终于想起了这个坑，其实我之前在备忘录已经写完了，不过由于技术原因（。。。）没发表。可能有点烂尾。  
因为对lof的很多改动有些不满。。。所以决定将全文上传至ao3  
这篇文章写作的时候我还在高考，说实话现在回首那个时候的文章还能感受到思维的活跃（笑），但那确实是我一段非常难忘的时光。  
于是在dnt更新之际，我也要把我的旧坑做些归档整理的工作【x，同时也随机掉落些新的产出。  
再次翻阅大家的红心蓝手评论记录之后，我非常感慨，诸位的id我现在还依旧很熟悉，看到tag里面你们活跃的身影我也非常高兴，很荣幸我们曾经相聚。  
by 烟凉


End file.
